


Distractions

by i_honestly_dek



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Not a Love Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4970524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_honestly_dek/pseuds/i_honestly_dek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Sebastian are definitely not lovers- you ship him and Margarita so badly. What you are, though, are close friends. After a stressful week of school, he decides to surprise you and fluffy things happen.</p><p>It takes place over a weekend. Each chapter is a day- Friday, Saturday, Sunday.</p><p>I can't summary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Friday

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember something while reading this fic: it's fiction. I don't know Sebastian. I don't know Margarita. Just remember that it's fiction please and thanks. (I'm basically saying that something that happens in this fic is kinda unrealistic.)

You stood in the otherwise empty elevator, backpack hanging on one shoulder, motionless but not emotionless. No, sir. On the inside, you were raging, panicking, crying, screaming, all of the above. A new school year had just started, and boy, was it going to be a long one. It was only the second week and you already had to prepare for an advanced functions test, 2 English assignments, a chemistry quiz and a lab all next week. You don’t even remember all the stuff from last year (even though they sort of expect you to). The only thought running through your head as the elevator dinged and the doors opened was _I wish I could remember the days when there was no such thing as homework._

 

As you walk down the hall, you begin to plan your weekend. _I’ll prep for the Monday’s chem lab first, then study for math. The two English assignments can wait for tomorrow and Sunday, and Tuesday’s chemistry quiz is apparently really easy, so I won’t study for that until Sunday._ A lot of your friends and many of your family members say that you stress out too much, but what are you supposed to do? Isn’t school preparation for “the real world”? What are you gonna do when no one’s around to tell you what to do and when to do it by?

 

It’s not like you can rant to anyone about your high school struggles. Your parents left for a two-week-long business trip on Wednesday. But it’s not all bad because, even though you have to deal with all your school frustrations alone, you do get the condo to yourself.

 

You fumble with the key a bit, but eventually get your body to open the door. _At least I remember how to open a door…_ When you walk in, you hear the radio playing in the kitchen. _I guess I forgot to switch it off this morning. Whatever._ After dropping your bag on the ground, you walk over to the kitchen to switch off the radio, but you quickly realise it wasn't you that left it on. Beside the small radio is a Nerf disc gun, 6 discs and a note that says: LOSER BUYS ICE CREAM. STARTS WHEN YOU SWITCH OFF THE RADIO.

 

Could it be? There are only a handful of people that you’ve ever had Nerf battles with- cousins, maybe two or three of your closest school friends, and Sebastian. Yes. Sebastian Stan.

 

You met him a few years ago at some extended family/ family-friends event. By then he was already a movie star (one you knew of, at that) so you naturally didn’t want to bother him, but when he saw you sitting at a table alone, he was the one to start a conversation. You’d stay really close friends, through social media and you know… actually calling and texting each other. After some time, you gave him the nickname Marvel, which he apparently didn’t mind.

 

A passing firetruck snapped you back to reality. Could it really be Sebastian? Unless something changed in the past 3 months, you knew he wasn’t filming anything at the moment, but was he doing press? It can’t be your cousins, because your parents would be here for that kind of thing. School friends don’t have access to your condo, either. But Sebastian? He had a key. Long story.

 

“C’mon, Marvel! I’m not really in the mood for games,” you yell, trying to hide your slowly-forming smile, “can I just make pizza or something?”

 

There was a pause. _Crap. Maybe it wasn’t him. Maybe someone else is here? But who could it be?_

 

“NO! Loser buys ice cream!” A voice replied from one of the bedrooms. Now the smile on your face was stringing from ear to ear. The voice. The New York accent. It was definitely Sebastian.

 

You really didn’t want to play, but you really didn’t want to lose either. He really would make the loser get ice cream. So you decided to put off chemistry for just a bit to come up with a way to win in the laziest way possible.

 

“Fine! You wanna play, Marvel? Let’s go!” You yell in the general direction of the bedrooms. You grab the gun and the discs and switch off the radio. You don’t go looking for him, but instead you hide behind the couch while you set your ammo. If you were gonna play, you were gonna play to win.

 

10 minutes later, nothing’s happened. It’s been silent. No movement from him, and you’re still behind the couch.

 

“Hello?” you hear him say.

 

You smile. _Finally it’s working… I was beginning to think this plan wouldn’t go._

 

You hear footsteps coming out of the bedroom and coming closer. Closer. Closer. You wait for the exact moment – the creak of the floor – before popping up from behind the couch and firing your Nerf gun twice.

 

He automatically drops his gun and doubles over, slowly falling to the ground, and groans. For a split second, you panic. Then you burst out into laughter.

 

You forgot how tall he is. What you thought was his stomach height, well… wasn’t.

 

“Fuuuck…” he says, still on the ground, “I didn’t think Nerf discs would hurt so much.”

 

When you’re finally calmed down enough to breathe and talk, you reply, “Sorry, not sorry. I didn’t think you’d be that close, or that tall. But then again, you started the whole thing.” You pick up his gun and put both of them back in you room.

 

When you return, he’s starting to get off the floor and you finally get to see Sebastian while not shooting discs at him. He’s wearing grey jogging pants (hanging low, you might add) and a plain blue short-sleeve t-shirt. His hair is still long (after filming Civil War) and he’s got a little bit of a five o’clock shadow.

 

“Nice to see you again, Marvel.”

 

“Nice to see you, too, (y/n).”

 

He pulls you in for a tight hug.

 

“Now go get some ice cream.” You say while still in his arms.

 

As he grabs the condo key and walks out to get your prize, you think to yourself _Yeah, I won’t do any homework just_ _yet. I mean, I have a guest._

 

***

  
While Sebastian’s gone, you take a shower and change into a white t-shirt and black sweats.  Just as you’re walking into the living room and thinking about starting some homework, your phone goes off. It’s a phone call from Margarita.

 

You’ve met Margarita twice face to face, but you two talk and text frequently. Of course, at first you were jealous of her and Sebastian. Well, to be honest, for the first few years of knowing him, you were jealous of him and all of his girlfriends. But after a while you realised how great it is to just have him as a friend. _Plus, he’s like 15 years older than me._ There was just something about him and Margo that looked pretty fuckin’ awesome, though. The funny part is that she knew. She knew you used to like him. In fact, she’d poke fun at you once in a while, even when he was right there. But he took it so well, not making it weird and just smiling and giving you a hug.

 

“Hey!” You answer.

 

“Hey, (y/n/n)!” She replies happily. “Did he make it? Or did I just spoil a really big surprise?”

 

You laugh as you fall onto your couch. “No, you didn’t spoil anything. He did make it, but I may have broken him in the process.”

“What? Did you like, snap his arm or something?”  

You tell the story of the Nerf fight and shooting him in the place where no man should be shot, and she laughs. “And now he’s out buying ice cream.” You finish.

 

“Ah… OK. I thought it was something really bad. He’ll suck it up. Anyway, how are you?”

 

You sigh, not wanting to complain, but at the same time finding it nice that you can talk to someone. “I’m good… A little stressed. It’s only the start of the school year and I’m already drowning in assignments and tests. I knew the transition would be hard, but I just didn’t think it would be this hard.”

 

She replies in a comforting tone, “Don’t worry, (y/n). I know you’ll get through it. You always do."

Trying to lighten the mood you add, “And it doesn’t help when your VERY attractive boyfriend surprises me when I have so much homework to do. I know I say this, like, every time I talk to you, but you guys really are adorable, y’know?”

 

“Aww, thanks. Yea, he’s attractive. And it was all him.”  
  
You pause. “What do you mean, all him?”

 

“He’s the one that wanted to surprise you. We do stalk your social media from time to time and he saw how stressed you were. So he used the weekend of his week off to surprise you. Sorry the best I could do was call you, but he really wanted to actually visit you in person.”

 

You can’t help but smile as you look out the balcony, listening to the traffic outside.

 

“Don’t say that, or I might just fall in love with him again.” You say, only 75% joking.

 

“He’s such a great kisser,” Margarita says in an exaggerated tone, “and his lips are so soft…”

 

“Stop!!” You laugh into the phone.

 

“I’m just saying, it may be a good stress reliever or whatever. I’m cool with it. I mean, at least I know you. If it were someone else, though, I’d hunt them down.”

 

You feel a little awkward, a little excited, and a little confused all at the same time. Not wanting to regret letting this moment pass, you ask the fateful question:

 

“Are you giving me permission to kiss your boyfriend?”

“In its simplest terms, yes. But you know what I mean.”

  
You knew what she meant. Don’t abuse it. Don’t get caught doing it. You figured that it was just a little joke, so you let it pass.

 

“Haha, okay.” You reply, simply.

 

You hear a beep on her end of the line. “Oh hey, I gotta go. Seb’s calling me.”

 

Half glad that the moment has passed, you answer, “Okay. Nice talking to you again, Margarita. Hopefully it’ll be in person sometime soon.”  
  
“Fingers crossed! Maybe Christmas. Hopefully even sooner.”  
  
“Bye!”  
  
“Bye, sweetie.” And she hangs up.

 

You sit on your couch for a few minutes, dwelling on the events of the past 2 hours. You come home in a shitty mood, then you’re surprised by your celebrity-crush-turned-celebrity-friend, and now his girlfriend has (jokingly) given you permission to live out your fifteen year old self’s dream of kissing him? Where was Sebastian anyway? It’d been at least 20 minutes since he’d left. The ice cream shop was 5 minutes away. _Maybe he got caught by some fans. He loves his fans._

 

When you finally peel yourself off the couch, you clean the guest room and throw Sebastian’s duffle bag and suitcase on the bed. _And I’ll take the couch. So if I wake up early to work, I won’t bother him._

 

Another 15 minutes later, you’re on the couch, laptop in front of you finishing your chemistry pre-lab. At least you could cross that one off the list. Just as you hit save and quit, the door opens.

 

“Finally!” You say from the couch. “I bet the ice cream’s already melted.”

 

He laughs as you hear the door close and his keys drop on the table. “No, the ice cream hasn’t melted, but the pizza might be cold.”

You put your laptop on the coffee table and walk towards him, eyeing the pizza box from Tony’s.

“So that’s what took you so long. You got pizza? Seb…”

 

He’s putting the ice cream in the freezer as he replies, “Well, I also stopped to talk to a few fans, but yes. I got Tony’s. Hopefully you don’t mind having pizza on a Friday night.”  
  
You grab two plates from the cupboard, two bottles of water, and the pizza box and jump back on the couch. A few seconds later, he joins you with the dip.

 

“No. I don’t mind having pizza with Mr. Sebastian Stan on a Friday night.” You smile at him.

 

He crinkles his face. “It’s weird, hearing you say my full name. I’m so used to your terrible nicknames.”

 

You stick out your tongue.

 

“Now (y/f/n), where’s the remote?”

 

***

 

An hour and a half later, the pizza and the movie are finished. Both of you are sitting on the couch eating ice cream while you look for another movie to watch.

 

“So now that I’ve been here for a good 3 or 4 hours, how are you?” He asks.

 

You put the remote down and spill everything. All the assignments. How they’re piling up and pushing you under the water. How the homework load hit you like an 18 wheeler. You may have explained everything to Margarita over the phone not 2 hours ago, but this time, it’s different. You realise just how much you have on your plate. How, even though you won’t say anything because you miss him so much, Sebastian’s being here messes you up a little bit more. And it doesn’t help that while you’re telling the story, he’s listening so intently. He really cares- you can see it in his eyes. Well, not so clearly, because tears are welling up in yours. You look down so he can’t see you, but your voice cracks.

 

“Sorry.” You say, trying to cover it up with a laugh. “I feel like such an ass complaining to you, of all people. You come to visit and I’m just here, hormonal and complaining about my fortunate, educated life. Just wasting your week off.” Tears start falling.

 

Even though your head is down, he must’ve seen the tears fall because he grabs your ice cream, puts both of them on the table, and pulls you into his arms. One rubs your back and the other is in your hair. “Hey, it’s okay. Keep talking. Talking helps.”

 

He knows what to say. He probably does this with Margo. Maybe he even helps Chris with his anxiety. So you decide to tell him what you haven’t told anyone yet.

 

“And Jake’s gone.”

 

The arm rubbing your back stops. “Jake as in Jake, Jake?”

 

You push your forehead into his chest and take a deep breath. “Yea. Turns out he liked Samantha and, well, didn’t tell me. You know what I mean.”  
  
“Samantha, as in your best friend, Samantha.” He resumes rubbing your back as more tears fall.

 

He doesn’t say anything. He just keeps you in his arms and kisses the top of your head every so often. After a few minutes, you put all the dishes in the sink and the rest of the ice cream back in the freezer. Then you grab a sweater and join him outside on the balcony.

 

“Okay, bro.” Sebastian says into his phone. “I’ll see you soon. Yup. Bye.”

 

He slips his phone into his pocket as you’re zipping up your sweater. Ironically, it has a Marvel design.

 

“Really?” He gestures at your sweater. “Really?”

 

You can’t help but laugh a bit, even though your eyes are still red and your nose still a little stuffy after crying. “I mean, it’s a warm sweater.”

 

You both lean on the railing, you on his left, overlooking the streetlights and businesses at night.

 

“Sebastian, thank you. I can’t tell you enough how much it means for you to be here right now. Being able to talk about all of it really helped. Even if all of it was just bullshit first world problems.”

 

He turns his head to smile at you. “It’s okay. Sometimes all you need is someone to talk to. Today, it just happened to be me.” He puts his arm over your shoulder and you rest your head on his.

 

After a few seconds, you break the silence and remove your head from his shoulder. “Okay, Marvel. This is getting too romantic for my liking.”

 

“Psh. What are you talking about (y/n/n)? I can think of so many ways to make this waay more romantic.” He playfully nudges your shoulder.

 

For a second, your mind goes back to the conversation between yourself and Margarita. _“He’s such a great kisser… and his lips are so soft.”_ You can’t hold in a laugh.

 

Sebastian looks at you as if to ask “What?”

 

You shake your head and look back out, over the balcony. “No. Nu-uh. You don’t wanna know.”

 

He turns his whole body so that only his left arm is leaning against the railing. The rest of him is facing you. “Um… Yes, I do want to know.”

 

You, too, turn to look at him. At that moment, you feel like you’re 15 again. He looks so… handsome. The lights from below illuminating him perfectly. His hand running through his hair, waiting for your reply, lips parted slightly, eyebrows up in curiosity.

 

“C’mon… tell me. It’s the least you could do after shooting me in the dick.”

 

“It was an accident.” He rolls his eyes. “Okay maybe not. But I mean, you did sorta break into my condo.”

 

“To surprise you! And it’s not like I stole anything. Though, there is one picture I saw with you and me in it, and I’ll admit, I did think about slipping that into my bag at one point.”

 

You know exactly what picture he’s talking about. It’s in a frame in the hallway. It’s you and Sebastian, back in the early years of knowing each other. Back when you sorta, kinda, maybe liked him a little bit.

 

_He did just deal with me crying for like 15 minutes. And it was just a joke. Whatever, I might as well tell him._

 

“First of all, Sebastian,” you say, emphasizing each syllable of his name, “I’m glad you didn’t steal that photo because I would’ve grabbed a Nerf gun and shot you again.”

 

He smiles. “Well, I’m glad I didn’t. But I would like a new picture with you and me in it. But we’ll worry about that later.”

 

“’kay.” You reply, trying to mask your excitement. “Second of all, I talked to Margarita when you were out getting pizza and ice cream.”

 

He scoffs. “That’s what you didn’t want to tell me? That you talked to my girlfriend? Don’t you guys talk, like, all the time?”

 

You look at him, jokingly annoyed. “Yes, we do talk a lot. But this time, something… interesting came up.”

 

“Do go on.”

 

“Well, I was talking about how, um, adorable you guys are together, then we talked about the whole school situation, and, uh, she said something…” you trail off.

 

“You gonna finish that sentence?” He asks. You take a deep breath.

 

“She said something about… stress relief?”

 

 He nods, as if seeing right through your attempt at a cryptic message. Then he says it.

 

“Like, making out with me.”

 

All you can do is stare at him. _How did he know?_

“How did you know?” The words slip out of your mouth before you can stop them.

 

He winces. “She… may have… told me?”

 

Heat rushes to your cheeks. You can’t formulate a reply, so you just walk back into the condo. Sebastian chases after you.

 

“Hey hey hey, (y/n). (Y/n)!”

 

When he joins you on the couch, you finally have something to say.

 

“Does she always tell you about our conversations?”

 

He shrugs and you look at him, annoyed.

 

“Okay. A few of them. Not all, I swear. Sometimes I’ll ask and she won’t tell me. This one, though, she did. I mean, I talked to her right after you did. Don’t be mad at her.”

 

You put your face in your hands. “I’m not mad. I’m fucking embarrassed.”

 

You hear him laugh, then you feel his arms wrap around you. _Damn his arms. Damn his smell. Damn him being so goddamn attractive._

 

“I keep asking you this, every time it comes up: why are you embarrassed? It’s adorable! I’m honoured that someone like you had a little crush on me.”

 

You pull out of his arms and stare at him. He laughs again.

 

“Okay, a big crush on me. But still, that doesn’t change the fact that I’m honoured.”

 

You groan and lean your head back on the couch.

 

“I am fine with it, though.” He says, a little quieter. You turn, only your head, and make a face, as if to ask him if you heard it right. He repeats himself.

 

“Yea. I’m fine with it.”

 

“Are you an idiot? You have a beautiful girlfriend. Not to mention the fact that I’m like 20 years younger than you.” You turn your head back to its original position, staring up at the ceiling.

 

“Actually it’s only 15 years. And she’s fine with it, too. I know she told you that.”

 

_What the actual fuck is going on right now? Sebastian Stan, a man that so many people want to make out with (and more) is offering to kiss me. For stress relief. And his girlfriend is… fine with it? What?_

 

“Ah, fuck it.” You say, as you reposition yourself to sit, knees crossed, on the couch, facing him.

 

He turns his head to look at you, eyebrows raised.

  
“You’re fine with it, she’s fine with it, I’m a little bit more than fine with it.”

He shrugs and sits so that he’s facing you. “Okay.”

 

All of a sudden you get very, VERY nervous. All of that cool-kid confidence you were full of just five seconds ago is gone. “So, um… how do we—“

 

You’re cut off by his lips on yours. You close your eyes and kiss back. His lips are soft, just like Margo said. Once, twice, multiple times he kisses you. Slowly. Your lips are the only point of contact between you and Sebastian until he places his hands on your knees and your place yours on his broad shoulders. There’s no tongue involved (OBVIOUSLY), but you don’t need it or want it because this, this is perfect. The whole world slips away for however long you’re there. No assignments, no tests, no asshole cheating ex-boyfriends and ex-best-friends, no stress.

 

When the two of you finally break apart, you immediately feel how red your cheeks are. You curl up into a ball and rest your chin on your knees, still looking at him.

 

“Did it help?” He asks, hesitantly.

 

You take a breath before answering, “Yea." You let out a breathy laugh. "Yea, it helped.”

 

He smiles. “Okay.”

 

You smile. “Okay.”

 

There’s a moment of silence. _Shit. Say something. Anything. Curse my antisocial awkwardness._

 

“Thanks” Is all you can muster.

 

“Adorable.” He chuckles and gets off the couch, running his hands through his hair again. “Well, I should get going.”

 

Your head follows his movements. Slightly glad the awkward moment has passed, you ask, “Where, exactly, are you going, Marvel?”

 

He shrugs, walking towards your room to grab his bags. “Gonna find a hotel.”

 

“Nu-uh, you aren’t. Parents aren’t here. I’m alone. I need a soldier to protect me.” You say in your most exaggerated damsel in distress voice.

 

Sebastian stops walking, turns around and raises an eyebrow at you. “Are you asking me to stay the night?”

 

“Don’t make it weird.” You say, quoting Anthony Mackie with a big smile on your face. “I already moved your stuff into the guest room.”

 

He puts his hands on his hips and sighs deeply. “Are you sure?”

 

“Yes, as long as you let me actually do homework tomorrow.” He throws his arms up in surrender. “Okay, it’s settled. Now get your ass on the couch so we can watch another shitty TV movie.”


	2. Saturday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Saturday chapter's kinda boring, sorry! Sunday's definitely gonna be good, I promise! (For dealing with my crappy second chapter, I also added another chapter to Dreams and Nightmares).

CHAPTER 2: SATURDAY

 

You open your eyes. For a second, you’re disoriented, not exactly sure of where you are. Then memories and thoughts flood your brain. It’s Saturday. Morning, based on the time on the clock- 6am. You’re in bed. The sheets are tucked around your body lightly. Last thing you remember about last night was watching a movie with Sebastian. Did he carry you to bed? Or more importantly, is he still here?

 

You get out of bed as quietly as possible, because the guest room is right beside yours. You can only be so silent while brushing your teeth and changing into a tank and basketball shorts, but you try your best. Making your way to the kitchen, you can make out his head lying on the armrest of the couch.

 

_I guess he didn’t take the guest room._

You don’t know what you can do without waking him up, so you pour yourself a glass of orange juice and make jam on bread (not toasted, because the toaster would make noise). Silently placing your glass and plate on the dining table, you grab your phone (still inside your bag) and check the notifications.

 

Your mom had texted you a few hours ago: **How are you, sweetie? Did Sebastian make it? Still don’t know the time zones, so reply whenever you get this.**

**Hi mom. I’m good. Sebastian’s here and he’s good too. Sleeping on the couch even though I gave him the guest bed.**

 

After taking a bite of your sandwich, you check Instagram. The average pictures pop up on your feed- people on vacation, food porn from an expensive restaurant and pictures of dogs. Just for kicks, you check on Sebastian’s tags. Of course, his photo with the fans from yesterday has his fandom in a craze. All of them are asking where he is, what he’s doing there and if they can have a photo with him too.

 

You like a few of the posts and resume your breakfast. A few minutes later, your phone starts buzzing. It’s Instagram. People know you as one of Sebastian’s friends, so when you go liking fans’ posts, they post about it. 

 

You hear movement from the couch and a soft groan. _Looks like he’s up._

“Morning, sunshine.” You say from the dining table.

 

“What time is it?” His voice is deep from sleep as he sits up on the couch.

 

“Something like 6:15. You can go back to sleep if you want. I’ll be quiet. At least I’ll get some work done.”

 

“Nah. I won’t fall asleep again. Can I use your bathroom to take a shower?”

 

“Sure. Go ahead. I’ll make jam on toast and a glass of orange juice for you.”

 

“Aw thanks.” Sebastian gets off the couch and pulls his hair back. You finish your bread and start on your orange juice.  


“Thanks for putting me in bed last night, but I thought I told you to take the guest room?”

 

He shrugs, walking to get his towel and a change of clothes. You hear him answer from inside the guest room. “I wanted to finish the movie but eventually I gave up and just fell asleep there.”

 

The shower turns on and you bring your dishes to the sink. After making Sebastian’s breakfast and putting it on the table across from you, you start working on some math. You can hear him coming out from his room and stopping to look over your shoulder before taking his seat across from you.

 

“Is that math?”

 

Finally looking up, you notice he isn’t wearing a shirt. Just his grey jogging pants and the towel around his shoulders. His hair is still wet. You look back down at your work to hide a small blush.

 

“How’d you solve that one, Detective Seb?” You ask sarcastically. “I have a test on Monday and I’m trying to study, but the fact that you aren’t wearing a shirt is slightly distracting.”

 

He smiles wide and bright and takes a bite of his toast before getting up to fetch a shirt. When he returns, he pokes at your side, aware of how ticklish you are. You jerk up and slam your pencil on your textbook.

 

“Asshole. Lemme study! You know how much shit I have to do this weekend.”

 

“Fine.” He laughs, finishing his toast. “I’ll make you a deal. I’ll leave you alone for the day, but I’m taking you out tonight.” Your eyes dart up at him. “Not like that. Just as a thank you for letting me stay for the weekend.”

 

You sigh. “Okay. Tonight. I’ll be done by 5. What exactly are you going to do for almost 12 hours?”

 

“I’ll figure something out. Probably go for a run, maybe walk around the city. I have a script I’m looking at, too. But don’t worry about me. Get your work done and text me if you’re finished early.”

 

After he finishes his juice he brings his dishes to the sink, grabs his bag and pats your head before leaving.

 

“Don’t get mobbed by fans, Marvel!” You call out just before he closes the door.

 

***

 

It’s 4pm and you’ve actually gotten a lot of work done. You’re confident in math and you’ve written the rough copies for your two English assignments. _Should I start studying for chem?_ You dwell on it for a few minutes while mindlessly scrolling through Twitter, but decide against it and text Sebastian to tell him you’re done for today.

 

**Done early. Get back here.**

 

He replies almost immediately.

 

**Thank god. I’m bored out of my mind right now. I’ll be there in 20.**

 

You change from your ball shorts into jeans but keep the tank top. After a bit of waiting, you decide to text Margarita.

 

**OMFG why’d you tell him??!! Dx**

She replies a few minutes later.

 

**Ooooh I’m guessing it happened! I told you he’s a good kisser :P**

**Okay, yes he is but like… it wasn’t anything.**

**Don’t even lie (y/n/n). He said you were bright red.**

**HE TOLD YOU? Man, I can’t tell you guys anything.**

**You know you love us <33**

**I do… I do… x)**

When Sebastian comes back, he quickly changes into jeans, a black hoodie, and a baseball cap.

 

“So where are we going?” You ask, grabbing your phone off the table and walking out the door with him. The both of you take the 2 flights of stairs rather than waiting for the elevator. _Exercise, man._

 

“I figured we could go watch a movie or something… Unless you have another thing in mind.”

 

You shrug your shoulders. “Sure. I’m not hungry enough for dinner so yeah. A movie sounds great. Oh! I heard about this new Ridley Scott movie! Something about Matt Damon being left on Mars and his crew fighting to save him. The guy that plays Chris Beck is supposed to be, like, really hot.” Sebastian rolls his eyes as you two exit the building and walk to the theatre.

 

On the way there, two girls (probably your age), notice Sebastian, even under his ball cap. Or maybe because of his ball cap. He, of course, stops to talk to them. About Captain America, about Ricki and the Flash, about The Covenant? You can’t help but chuckle a little bit at that one. After a while, they ask for a picture. You decide to help them out a bit.

 

“Do you guys want me to take that for you?” You ask. You’ve never minded being the one to take the pictures. Especially because of the smiles you see on their faces as they’re standing beside one of their favourite actors.

 

One of the girls responds with a large smile, “No thanks (y/n). But instead, could you be in it with us? We both love your Instagram account.”

 

For a second – just a second – you’re taken completely aback. _Woah. This is cool. I just post pictures of sunrises and sunsets and the few of Sebastian, but woah. This is cool._ You look at Sebastian, who’s looking at you with eyebrows raised.

 

“Um, yea, sure!” You pipe happily.

 

After the four of you take a photo, the two girls say their thank yous and their goodbyes, and promise to post the photo on Instagram. Then you continue your stroll to the theatre.

 

He nudges your shoulder. “So. How does it feel?” You look up at him and see that he’s smiling from ear to ear.

 

“Pretty cool, I guess.” You say in a nonchalant, cool-kid voice.

 

His expression becomes serious. “Don’t even lie.”

 

Your fake cool-kid persona drops as you open the door for Sebastian. “Okay. It was pretty cool. How does it feel for you? I mean, this must happen every time you go outdoors. And what does it feel like to see yourself on posters or in magazines and stuff?”

 

He raises his eyebrows and takes a deep breath. “Well, it’s pretty awesome. Extremely gratifying. I mean, I’m from Romania and I ended up here. So whenever something like that happens, it’s pretty fuckin’ awesome.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post on AO3. And it's unbeta'd. Help me out plsss


End file.
